Muzzle loading rifles have been with us for over two centuries. Bows and arrows have been with us even longer. While ceremonial muzzle rifle loading is involved in mock battles, and other drills, a long muzzle loading rifle properly primed and charged can be very accurate. Bows and arrows, similarly since the compound archery bow, have become quite accurate. In numerous states, separate hunting seasons are open for the black powder muzzle loader. Similarly, in several states there are special seasons for hunting with a bow and arrow.
Market studies have revealed that there is almost a 70% cross-over between those shooter with a black powder muzzle loader, who are also archery shooters. The prior patent application Ser. No. 869,664, filed on Jun. 5, 1997, of which this application is a Continuation-In-Part, relates to a Rod Assembly And Method for tamping the charge in a muzzle loader, but which can also used to remove the bullet, and equally well used to clean the barrel of the muzzle loader rifle. For those who carry that tool, it has no present use in connection with an archery application.
Archers, when actually hunting, utilize either a Bodkin point, or other hunting point. Bodkins are normally threadedly engaged at the front end of an arrow. This is to permit removal from the strike area. The strike area can be either a target, a tree, or the skeleton of an animal hit by the arrow. Since such hunting points may cost between $3 and $12, it is highly desirable to have a technique whereby the hunting areas can be readily removed from the point in which they are embedded.
Arrowhead removing tools are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,942. In addition, a combination stabilizer and embedded arrowhead remover is disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,895. A related U.S. Patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,965. Numerous additional patents are found which relate to stabilizers, end pullers, such as Hoyt, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,121; Simo U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,230; Enomoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,486; Duke U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,697; Masterfield U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,608; Ament U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,983; Ament U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,965; Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,095; Troncoso, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,100; Garoutte U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,399; Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,977; Leven U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,022; Ruelle U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,196; Westenburg U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,936; McDonald, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,969; Sullivan, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,294; McDonald, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,375; Sharp U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,982; Mizek, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,713; McDonald, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,282; McDonald, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,664; Poor, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,338.
What is missing, however, is a tool which can be used to tamp the charge in a muzzle loader, remove the bullet in a muzzle loader, dean a muzzle loader, serve as a stabilizer on an archery bow, and serve as an arrowhead remover for the archer.